My Heart
by Dizzie-Bizzie-Lizzie
Summary: My first story so please be gentle I don't own or have anything to do with CSI:Miami Thank You


My Heart

Calleigh had just come home from a long day at work, opened the door and placed her bag and keys on the kitchen bench. Then made her way to the couch she took her jacket off before she sat down.

As she sat she place one hand on the arm rest of the couch and the other on her expanding belly, just as she became comfortable on the couch she felt the little one move and kick around while rubbing and talking to her little one to calm the baby down. Once the little one was calm Calleigh turned and laid back on the couch and put her feet on the arm rest, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Horatio pulled into the driveway, turned the engine off, leaned back in the driver seat, closed his eyes and for a second and opened them again, opened the door and got out locked the hummer and walk to the front door opened it and locked it behind him. Horatio walked to the kitchen counter and placed his stuff next to Calleigh's on the bench and made his way to the living room where he saw Calleigh lying on the couch fast asleep so he walked over and kneeled down by her side and kissed her on the forehead as he placed his hand on her belly when the little one started to move a bit, just as Calleigh felt it she started to wake up, just as Horatio was trying to talk the baby back to sleep but it was too late Calleigh woke up and when she opened her eyes she saw Horatio staring at her.

"Hey stop waking the baby up I'm trying to relax". A sleepy Calleigh said before she fell back to sleep and Horatio kissed her on the forehead again and whispered to her "My heart, my family".

Horatio sat on the floor reading the paper before he realised it was 11pm and he had to be at work at 6am so he slowly got up and whispered in Calleigh's ear to wake her up "Calleigh, Calleigh wake up sweetheart". "MMMM" Calleigh moaned trying not wake "Calleigh come on sweetheart I'll walk you to bed" he asked gently as Calleigh sat up on the couch she thought she felt a wet patch on the couch but just ignored it because she just to tired so Horatio helped her of the couch and held on to her as they walked to the bed room when they got in the room Calleigh just wanted to go sleep but Horatio wanted to get Calleigh out off her clothes and into her night gown, as he was removing her pants he didn't notice the wet patch in the middle of the crotch once she was in her night gown Horatio laid her down and Calleigh fell back to sleep so Horatio got changed and hopped into to bed next to her and placed his arm over her and kissed her on the cheek.

It was 2am when Calleigh woke up with a sharp feeling in her stomach so she slowly got up and went to the bathroom but as she was about to go to the toilet she noticed that her panties were wet and then she remembered that the couch was wet before when Horatio took her to bed and then she felt it again but stronger and this she screamed out which woke Horatio up "Calleigh, Calleigh" Horatio called out "In here" Calleigh yelled back so Horatio got up and ran to the bathroom and saw Calleigh squatting on the floor trying not to push "sweetheart what's wrong" said a concerned Horatio "My water broke" Calleigh cried back "When sweetheart" Horatio said trying to figure out when could it of happened "When I sat up on the couch I noticed that the couch was wet but didn't think anything of it until I went to got to the toilet " Calleigh said trying not to scare herself.

"It's ok sweetheart how far apart are the contractions" Horatio calmly said "about three minutes apart" Calleigh said nearly crying "everything is going to be ok I'll go and get the kit" said Horatio as Calleigh sat there and tried to breathe through her contractions until Horatio came back with the kit they were given from the doctor so Calleigh could have a home birth just her and Horatio.

Horatio laid it out on the tiled floor "Clamps check, scissors check, towels check, bulb syringe check" Horatio went over to make sure he had everything and then focused on Calleigh who trying so hard not to push "It's ok Calleigh sweetheart you push now" Horatio said as he calmly placed his hand to help guide the baby out. "Heads out now" Horatio said calmly to make Calleigh feel more at ease "ok no cord around the neck, excellent, ok, Calleigh push babe" Horatio encouraged, Calleigh dug deep and gave it everything she had "I am pushing AARRGGHH... MMMM... AARRGGHH" Calleigh screamed out as the baby's shoulders past through as Horatio held the baby "Ok, stop pushing, Calleigh she's here" Horatio said with the biggest smile on his face and handed the baby over to Calleigh while Horatio got a bulb syringe and started to clear the baby's air way and after a couple of goes the baby belted a loud cry and Calleigh started crying and gave her baby girl a kiss on the forehead while Horatio clamped the umbilical cord and cut between the two clamps and grabbed a towel and covered the baby with it.

Two hours later after the paramedics came and made sure that mother and daughter were ok Calleigh and Horatio sat up in bed with their baby girl Arliea Piper Caine.


End file.
